Lemonade Mouth!
by arillovesyou22
Summary: The band's stronger than ever, but what if one band member isn't? She need's her freinds, but is pushing them away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, okay so obviously this isn't a Good Luck Charlie fanfiction. In this story, Olivia's mom wasn't dead, and her father did go to jail for a brief amount of time, which I'll explain later on, but he's out of jail. But other than that, enjoy my pretties. P.S, I don't know what school they went to, so I made it up. Sorry if it confuses you. **

**Don't own Lemonade Mouth at all, but, a girl can dream.**

Olivia White walked the halls of Highlander high school, looking at her yellow Tom's. She hugged her binder close to her chest, as if they'd absorb the pain out her. She briefly looked up as she made her way to her locker. Sighing, she opened it, and stared at the pictures taped on the locker door. One was her and her band mates. She smiled, remembering the day of it. The other was her mother and father, smiling next to a thirteen year old Olivia in a felid of daisies. A tear fell from her eye at the looks at her parents.

She looked away, disappointed. "Hey." A voice was heard from behind her. Olivia jumped at the voice, and turned to find a smirking Stella, but her smirk turned into a frown at the looks of Olivia's tears. "Olivia, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Olivia looked back at her parent's picture and closed her eyes; she sighed deeply, and opened her eyes, "I'm fine." She lied. Stella walked in front of her, next to the girl's locker door.

Stella looked inside her locker and spotted the picture Olivia was now staring at. "You're crying over your parents? Why?" She asked chuckling a bit. Olivia tore her eyes from the picture to look at Stella. The looks on her face shattered her heart. It was like it was hopeless to cure her pain; she looked so innocent, so harmless. Stella, confused tilted her head slightly. "Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia looked at the ground and sniffed. She looked up and gave her a fake smile, which deflated quickly. She closed her locker and turned her heels, walking away from the confused teen. "Olivia, Olivia," she called out loudly. She jogged, trying to keep up with the blonds pace. She finally reached her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she looked at the floor and walked away. Stella, this time, didn't run after her. She watched as she dogged the people, until she disappeared down the hall.

Once lunch pulled around, Lemonade Mouth, minus Olivia, were sitting at their original table. "Where's Olivia?" Wen asked looking around the lunch room franticly.

Stella shrugged her shoulders and scanned the lunch room, before looking back at Wen, "I have no idea. I was talking to her and she was crying. Then she left."

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Stella again shrugged. He nodded and the band mates were silent. That was when Charlie spotted a blond, with a vintage dress, and yellow Tom's. She was sitting at a table alone, reading. "There she is." He pointed. They looked and Wen and Stella stood.

"We should talk to her?" Stella suggested looking from Olivia to her band mates. No one spoke; they all wore the saw face, denial. Besides Wen, he was all for it. "Oh come on guys. That's our band mate, our friend and she was crying."

Mo and Charlie sighed and stood, nodding. They soon arrived at the table, Olivia completely oblivious. "Hey Olivia," Stella says, causing once again, the blond to jump. She looked at them and looked at her book.

"C-can you go? I really want to be alone." She says softly.

"Olivia, what's wrong? Tell us we're your friends." Wen says placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch, but relaxed. Once she didn't respond the teens exchanged looks, and they slowly walked towards their table.

"My parents are dead." She said softly, but loud enough for the four to hear. They stopped and face her in shock. She sniffed, her back was towards them, but they knew she was crying. "M-my mom and dad where out last night and a drunk driver hit them…." She sobs, "I… I didn't even say goodbye. It's my entire fault if I just gone with them they would be here."

They turned around, and sat at the table. Charlie and Stella in front of her, Mo to the left, Wen to the right of Olivia. "This isn't your fault. I'm sorry, Olivia. I really am, but don't blame this on yourself." Mo says placing a hand on her shoulder. Olivia just stares at her book, tears falling, landing on the letters.

"I…" She starts with a shaky voice. "I, I just want it to be like it never happened. I want my mom and dad back, I have no one."

"You have us." Wen tried. Stella, Mo and Charlie nodded in agreement, with various, 'yeah's were heard.

Olivia looked up, "I need a real mom. A mom who'll tell me I look pretty with that certain dress. O-or that dad who'll dance with me at the father daughter ball, that we attend, every year. You, as hard as you could try, could never replace my mom and dad. I-I know my dad's done some pretty bad things but I still love him and I always will. I… God I miss them so much." She sobbed.

"Olivia, we'll help you through this, okay-" Charlie starts.

"No," she cuts him off, "I don't want you to help me. Everything bad in my life was when I started this band. My- my grades dropped, I got detention, and I humiliated myself and my parents are…" she stopped and sobbed yet again. "I'm out… I'm out of the band. I can't take the stress any longer. I need a break. I need some time to myself."

"Olivia-" Wen started.

"God you're suffocating me. I need my space." She stood and grabbed her books, "I know you don't like it… but please respect it." She says walking away from a dazed, broken up band.

**Terrible, good, needs improvement, tell me, pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay, thank you for the reviews. They really make me smile. This is my second story on Fanfiction, so please, bare with me. And sorry if it confused you about her going to school because of her parents, I just really need the story to have drama, again I apologize. So in this chapter, I have Olivia and Wen romance, sort of. **

**Don't own Lemonade Mouth… But how cool would it be? Very… Okay, enough blabber: **

Wen sighed and he hesitantly brought his hand into a fist. He knocked on the door and took a step back, looking at her front porch. It was about seven at night, and the cold air was finally getting to him. The door opened, and a puffy eyed Olivia stood in the doorway. She was somewhat token back at the looks of it.

"Hey Olive," he smiled using her pet name, trying to lighten the awkwardness. He shifted his feet, weighing his weight on them. "I ugh, can we talk?"

Olivia nodded and took a step outside, shutting the door softy. She awkwardly sat on the porch swing, Wen followed and copied. Olivia looked at her hands that rested in her lap. "I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day." He looks at her and smiles.

"Don't be, it's alright. You're just under a lot of stress, I understand. But, you didn't have to quit." He says. She looks up and looks at him. "I mean a week or so off but, we know you. You'd get over it and go back to writing music."

"Get over it?" She asked, her voice shaking, "I'll never get over it, Wen. I don't have a mom or a dad. I can't just forget about them. Quitting was probably the best thing I did. I don't regret it," she said softly, looking back at her hands in her lap.

Wen just stared at her, flabbergasted, "Olivia… I know it seems really bad now. Not having a family, but you are pushing your friends away."

"I can't Wen." She says softly shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut, fighting the tears.

"What would you parents want? For you to sit around, mopping? Or to be comforted by your friends?" He askedas nicely as he possibly could.

"They'd want me to be happy," she confesses sniffing.

"Are you?" He asked softly.

She shakes her head, "No… I lost my family. I'm just full of sunshine right now," she says sarcastically.

"Let's grab lemonade." He suggests after a moment of silence. "I know you need some." She looks up through glassy eyes.

She nods and stands. "Let me tell my Gram first." He nods and she walks inside her house. Wen awkwardly stands there, waiting patiently for her to return. Once she did, they started their journey, "Where are we going? The only Mel's lemonade machine's at school?" She asked.

Wen smirked, "It's a surprise."

She sighed, "I hate surprises Wen." She says looking at him.

"So do you hate me for giving you the surprise?" He smirks, teasing her a bit.

"No, of course not, how could I ever hate you?" She says shyly, looking at the concrete. He smiles and sticks his hands in his pockets, trying desperately for warmth.

He doesn't say anything, just shrugs his shoulders. The rest of the walk went silent. That is, until they stopped at the library. He smiles, and stares at the building. Olivia, confused, turned to him. "You love to read, they have a Mel's Lemonade machine. It's a perfect fit."

She smiles, "I appreciate it but-"

"Then appreciate it Olive. I know you're depressed, but try and have some fun."

"By reading?" He frowns a bit, but his smile's still plastered on his lips.

"You love reading," he states. She nods and chuckles a bit.

"I do but… but… you? You don't." He shrugs.

"It's not about me." He simply says.

She smiles, "Then let's do something that'll both make us happy-?" She's cut off by Wen.

"Go out with me," he quickly says nervously. Her smile drops, making his heart pound louder.

"W-what?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I… I like you Olivia, and I know you have a lot to deal with but, I like you. Ever since detention I've been drawn to you. A-and I know its rushing things but…" he stops and stares at her. His throats dry, his heart pounding, his hands shaking.

"Wen," she breaths out, still a bit dazed, "I… don't know what to say." She says.

"How about a yes," He asked hopeful. He quickly though, was making her speechless a good, or bad thing? He's never really been in a situation like this. Asking a girl out and her being speechless, but then again, he's only asked one girl out before, and she turned him down.

"I'd love to…" he smiles wide, "but," his smile fall, "I can't. I have so much on my plate already: M-my mom and dad, my grades… now, my friends but… a boyfriend? I want to, trust me Wen, I do but… I don't think now's that best time."

"I understand…" he says depressed, looking down. His throat develops an unwanted lump, his eyes sting with tears, but they don't fall, his knees feel weak at her rejection, but he doesn't show.

"Maybe, we could just, wait. A month or so… ask me again in a month." He smiles and looks up. His heart never did slow down. He was so nervous around her. The way she smiles, or the way her eyes sparkle every time she'd write a song.

"Thanks Olive, maybe we should get going. It's get chilly out here." He says hugging his arms, trying to produce as much warmth as he possibly could.

She nods, "Sure."

The two start to walk, and an awkward silence falls. Wen looking at the ground, and Olivia's looking up.

Wen's trying desperately not to scream because the girl he just admitted his feelings to let him down, and Olivia's trying not to cry at the fact she hurt Wen's feelings. Once Olivia's house is in sight, it felt like ages until they reached her porch.

"I'm, sorry again." He shrugs. She can't help but smile at him.

She places her hands on his shoulders, and pecks his lips. His eyes widen at the touch, but before he can respond to the kiss, she pulls away and smiles, "Goodnight Wen." She walks inside her house, Wen staring at the door from where she just disappeared to. He smiled, and started his journey to his house.

**So, alright, there you go peoples. I love Olivia and Wen together, so cute right? Anyway, if you want another paring such as Mo and Charlie or whatever, I'll take it in consideration. Review's make me smile and makes another chapter. Yea! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I **_**know**_** this isn't Good Luck Charlie. There isn't a Lemonade Mouth fanfiction, so I shall put it on Good Luck Charlie, anyway, chapter 3, happiness. C: I hope you smile too, be happy. Welp, I hope you enjoy: **

**DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH! How many times do I have to say it? Apparently three… **

Stella slumped in her seat, rolling her eyes at Mr. Blackburn as he chewed out a student for passing notes during his lesson. She didn't pay a spec of attention to him or his lesson. She looked at her desk that she was drawing on: a sketch of a lemon in dark lead. Before she knew it, a sheet of paper was before her, lying free fully on the desk.

Stella looked up, seeing Mr. Blackburn still yelling at the student, she looked around the classroom that could possibly be looking back at her. Charlie looked up cautiously, and pulled a small smile, before frowning and paying attention to Mr. Blackburn who snapped at him for not paying attention. Stella chuckles a bit and opened the folder paper.

_Heard Olivia's getting better? Wen talked to her, but she still won't join Lemonade Mouth… - Charlie. _

It read. Stella sighed and picked up her pencil, she quickly jotted down in her messy handwriting:

_She's having a hard time. Give her space, she'll comeback. – Stell. _ She read it over and threw it back at Charlie, who was sneakily opening it and reading.

After class, Stella and Charlie walked down the hall, and towards the lunchroom. "What do you think they talked about?" Charlie asked as they entered the crowded lunch room. Stella shrugged.

"They could've said anything. Wen, probably admitting his feelings for her," she snickered and the two entered the lunch line, picking up a tray, and ordering their food.

"Feelings," He asked sitting at their table. Stella just stared at him, her brows arched in, her mouth producing a smirk.

"Do you not, see their constant flirtatious actions? I swear I mistake them as a couple." Charlie just stared at the girl with a confused look, still not catching her. Stella sighed, "The fact Wen sits, way too close to Olivia. They've know each other since first grade. He went her house to make sure she was okay."

"Any one of us would do that Stella." He defends.

Stella rolls her eyes, "Yes but, still." Stella shrugs and takes a bit of her salad, as Charlie just shrugs and takes a bit of his hamburger. Stella grimaces. "How can you eat that? That poor cow died for your hunger need?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and washed his food down with Mel's lemonade. "How can you not eat this stuff? Meat is to die for."

"Then die for it, not this poor cow." Charlie was about to protest, but Mo walked up tray in hand, while Scott was occupying the other.

"Hey guys," Mo smiled and sat next Stella, Scott next to Mo. "Mind if we sit?" She asked, already seated. Charlie perked up, and glared Scott.

"Not at all, sit, sit. So Scott, where've you been for three days?" Stella asked, looking at the smiling boy.

"Sick," he simply said, looking at his tray and taking a bite out of his macaroni. Stella and Charlie exchanged similar glances of suspicion, but shrugged it off.

Soon enough, Wen arrived, standing next to a nervous Olivia. Every eye was on her. "Hey guys." She says softly. "D-do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked looking at the floor.

Stella, yet again, answered, "Sit," she ordered. Olivia looked up and smiled at her, taking a seat beside Charlie, Wen sitting next to her.

Olivia, who felt guilty, and nervous, stared at her food. "So, how've you been?" Charlie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Olivia looked at him and gave him a weak smile, "I'm… I'm good. Thanks for asking." He nods and gives her a similar small smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you all." She looked from Charlie to the others. "I'm just, have a lot to deal with."

"We understand Olivia, we're sorry we pushed you," Mo smiles.

"Okay, I'm confused?" Scott says his face twisted in confusion.

Mo turns her head towards him, "Olivia's mom and dad died." She says softly, but Olivia hears and looks down. Wen puts and hand on her back. Scott looked from Mo, to Olivia.

"Oh, I'm ugh, sorry, Olivia," he nervously says, and then stands. "I'm… I have to go. Bye babe, bye guys." He quickly walks off, leaving his food and the band.

The others look at Mo for a reason, but she shrugs, not knowing the answer herself. "So Olivia, wanna hang out tonight? We could have like a girl's night, or something. Whatever you guys call it." Stella suggest, trying to make her friend happy. Olivia looks up at her and smiles.

"I'd love to Stella, thank you for inviting me." She smiles. Stella nods and looks at Mo.

"Sure, I'd love to." Mo shrugs and smiles.

"So wait, you're just going to have a sleepover, and leave us in the dust?" Charlie asked with a smirk, pretending to be outranged.

"Yes, we are. Why don't you have a guy's night? Like, video games or, pizza, or whatever you boys do?" Stella says.

Charlie sighs and looks at Wen, "We really need to get more guy friends." The girls laugh, including Olivia. Everyone looks at her, and she weakly smiles, her cheeks turning red at the attention. "Hey," Charlie chuckled, "I made her laugh," He says, feeling accomplished.

"Congratulations Dr. Doffus," Stella teases, with sarcasm.

Charlie just rolls his eyes playfully, and takes a huge bit out of hamburger, making her more annoyed than she already was. She quickly kicked him under the table, and he dropped his burger and clutched his leg, unable to scream with the amount of beef in his mouth. He glared at the brunette, and Stella laughed.

"Okay, okay," Mo says, quite annoyed. "Enough with that, um, so Olivia, when's your parents service?"

Olivia's smile, from Charlie and Stella's bickering instantly fell to a frown. "I ugh… it's next week, actually. I would really like for you all to join. It'll mean a lot to me." The band wiped their smiles from their face, and turned serious.

"Of course we'll come Olive," Wen smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The rest of the group nods, "I'll ask if Scott will want to. Is that okay if he shows up?" Mo asks.

"It's fine." Olivia says, still a bit sorrowful over her parent's taking over the conversation.

Mo just nods at Olivia. "So, does that mean Lemonade Mouth is still a go?" Charlie asked hopeful, Olivia hesitantly though it over.

"I-I don't… I don't know guys." She says looking back down. "I don't know if my performances will be that great now."

"Olive, we don't care if you are slightly sharp, but, could we at least try it…. Once? If it goes bad, never again," Stella suggested, "Unless, you want to work on it?"

Olivia looks up, and searches every face. They all read the same looks. They were ambitious. Olivia sighed, "Fine, but if doesn't turn out well, then… I don't know." They all sighed in relief.

"Whew," Stella leans back in her seat and smiles, "I thought you were going to say no."

"Let the sleepless hours of practicing start." Wen teased, and Olivia instantly regretted saying yes. She would be up all night, unable to study, unable to take care of her Gram. Unable to cry every night, and stare at her parent's door, hoping that they'll walk out of it.

"Um, on second thought, I think it's not such a good idea." Olivia says looking back down at her food.

"Oh come on Liv, it'll be fine. We'll have a blast, just like old times." Wen says. She looks at him and smiles shyly, remembering the day before at her osculated action.

She sighs, "Alright. But I can't stay up too late; my Gram will want me home at a decent hour."

Everyone smiled, "Then it's settled." Stella smirks, "Lemonade Mouth, prepared to get squeezed." Everyone looked at Stella in confusion, a smile plastered on their lips, trying desperately not to laugh at the lameness. "What, that was clever." Stella defends herself. Everyone just laughs, and Stella rolls her eyes, throwing a leaf from her salad at Mo, who was almost on the on the verge of helpless, happy tears.

**So, that was that. Not my best chapter, I'll admit, just a filler to say they're all friends again. Yea to friendship! So, next chapter's when they have their 'girls' night.' Hmm, what else to say?**

**Oh yeah, what's with Scott? Acting a bit suspicious are we not? I don't know where I'm going with him in the story, so ideas would be wonderful. **

**All you have to do, is press that button (don't worry, it won't hurt you) and tell me what you want to happen in the story. Okie dokie, sorry about the lack of fluff with Wen and Olivia, it will come. And again, if you want another character to be paired and happy, review, please? It makes my day… C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was receiving a ton, (in my opinion) of positive feedback! So for that, I thank you by adding a hopefully good chapter. So, like I said earlier, in the later chapter, this is when the girls have their night out. Hopefully it'll be worth your time? Sorry but, I need the girls to confess things… It'll make the story work. **

**In case you didn't quite understand Fanfiction, I don't own Lemonade Mouth… **

**Enjoy:**

Mo knocked on Stella's front door. She looked behind her to see her father in the car, staring at her. She knew he'd call her all night. The reason being is when she slept over at a friend's, they ended up throwing toilet paper at Ray's house, and the police decided to live next door. Soon enough, the door opened, and Stella smiled to find Mo.

"Mo, you made it." She smiled at her. Mo smiled back, and adjusted her over the shoulder duffle bag, weighing her small figure down. She held her pink, fluffy pillow close to her stomach, and she arrived in baby blue pajama short shorts, with a yellow tank top, and pink slippers. She looked comfortable overall.

"Of course I made it; I wouldn't miss it for the world! I absolute love sleepovers," She smiled, and Stella rolled her eyes playfully at her animate excitement. Stella was dressed in dark, black and white plaid pajama bottoms, and a matching white tank top that read, 'The girl that doesn't give a crap!' in bold letters. She had plain orange socks, and she too looked completely comfortable in her apparel. "Wait, is my dad still their?" She asked staring at Stella.

Stella looked behind Mo and noticed the Indian man staring at them in the small car. Stella waved, trying to be polite, and he waved back, a bit confused. She looked back at Mo and nodded, "Yep, even more stalkerish than usual I see?"

Mo sighed and turned around. "Bye baba, I'll call you to pick me up in the morning." She shouts with a fake smile. The man nodded, and drove off. She turned around and rolled her eyes in aggravation, "Finally." Stella couldn't help but smile at her annoyance, and let the girl inside. Mo did, and she arrived in Stella's large living room, she placed her things on the couch and looked at Stella.

"So, Olivia's in the bathroom. Wanna scare her?" Stella suggests with an evil smirk. Mo looked at her in disbelief, "Oh come on Mo. It's not like she's scarred for life, just a bit shaken up. Let's have some fun, she _is_ my guest. And so are you so you have to do what I say." She smirks, as if she won the argument.

Mo rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine," she gives in. "But you owe me an extra scoop of ice cream, and I get to pick the movie we're watching." Mo smiles, and Stella's smirk is still plastered on her face. She shrugs.

"Fine, pick what you want, but my family isn't the chic flick, romantic type. We like horror, and nothing but." Stella reply's confidently. Mo's smile never faded, she put her hands on her hip and chuckles a bit.

"Yes, but I own only chick flicks and romantic movies. I brought them, the whole collection." Stella frowned and rolled her eyes with a groan. "I also brought Twilight." She squealed.

"Why did I have to invite you?" She asks playfully.

"Because you love me and need me." Mo says as she shrugs and smiles.

"So, ready to scare her?" Stella's evil smirk returns. Mo just shrugs and the two quietly walk up stairs.

They stand outside the bathroom door, Mo on the left, Stella on the right. The door opened soon enough, and Mo and Stella jumped, screaming in the process. Olivia, being the cults she was, screamed and jumped a mile high. She stumbled back and knocked down picture frame off the wall, breaking the glass. The noise once again caused the blond to jump with fear. She was in complete awe that is until she spotted Mo and Stella laughing on the floor, clutching their sides with the cramps of laughter.

Olivia sighs and rolls her eyes, "Seriously?" She asks. The girls just laugh harder and Olivia smiles and a giggle escapes her lips. She crouches down and scoops the picture frame up and frowns. "Sorry Stella…"

Stella's laughter turned into a random giggle here and there. She stands, as does Mo, and takes the picture from her blond friend. "Don't be. I hated this picture of me anyway." Olivia nods and picks up the glass that lay on the floor, and threw them away.

"So, have a good laugh out of my humiliation?" Olivia asks, Mo and Stella's smiles return and the instantly nod.

"You jumped," Mo stated poking her friend on the side, teasing her. Olivia just nods and looks down, trying to hid the smile that was forced on her lips.

"So, who want's pizza?" Stella asks. "My parents are out of town on a business trip. My annoying brothers are at friend's house the night, leaving me to my ginormous house to myself, and my wonderful friends."

Olivia looks up, a bigger smile forms and Mo nods. "Yes, yes, yes!" Mo shrikes, Olivia and Stella look at her, confused. "What, I love pizza. The last time I ate some, was at that pizza shop. But we had to be banded there, didn't we? My dad doesn't really like me eating American food. He'll think it'll change my religion or whatever."

"Well okay then, one, two, three boxes for Mo and two boxes for Olivia and me?" Stella mocks. Mo rolls her eye and smiles.

"Kid all you want, but you people, make good food." She smiled. Stella and Olivia just shrug it off, and Stella orders the pizza.

In the process as they wait, they sit in Stella's bedroom. Her bedroom painted a black color, with splattered yellow paint. It looked amazing. The walls however were covered by posters and pictures. Mostly of her favorite bands, and mostly a certain band who loves Lemonade. They sat on her surprisingly made bed.

"So, Stella, who do you like?" Mo gushed. Stella's eyes widen, and she blushed nervously. The doorbell rang seconds after, and Stella stood, thanking that the pizza man's timing was perfect.

"I'll get it," she says, still a bit nervous. She walked out her room. Olivia and Mo exchanged glances and stood from her bed and followed her down stairs to the door. "Thank you," she smiled as she received her pizza, handing him a twenty.

"Hey, aren't you in Lemonade Mouth?" The man asked with a smile. Stella smiled and nodded.

"Sure am." She confidently replied.

"Sweet, I love your music. Well, enjoy your pizzas." He smiled and stalked elsewhere. Stella smiled and shut the door.

"I have pizza slices," she smiled putting the boxes on the coffee table of her living room. She sat on the couch in front of the delicious food, as dis Mo and Olivia. "You know what; I'm going to get some Lemonade. Come with me," she orders as she sands. Olivia stands followed by Mo. They enter the kitchen and Stella grabs several Mel's lemonade cans, handing them to Olivia, and Mo.

They return back to their previous spot and dig in to their pizza as Mo plays Titanic. Ever so often, sniffling was heard from either Mo, or Olivia. Stella, who just watched with disgust, rolled her eyes at the amount of romance.

"You obviously don't know romance Stell," Mo says wiping her eyes as the movie credits roll. Stella rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, so, who want to play truth or dare?" She smirks. Mo turns the movie off and returns her DVD.

"I'm in, Olivia?" Mo asks. Olivia looks up and shrugs.

"I-I guess?" She says.

"Great, come on." She orders. The girls gather in a circle and Stella returns with a water bottle. "Okay, I'll start. She sits and places the plastic bottle in the middle on the circle. She spins it, and it lands on Olivia. Olivia sighs and prepares for her worst. "Truth or Dare Olive?"

"Um… truth?" She says, hoping it won't be a stupid question.

Stella thinks for a moment with a smirk. "… Do you like Wen?" Olivia's eyes widen, and her heart flutters, in the wrong way. Stella smiles, "You do! You like Wen!" She shouts with a smile. Olivia blushes.

"Y-yes… sort of… Is that bad?" She asks. Stella and Mo laugh, but shake their head.

"No," Mo chuckles, "It's fine, perfectly normal."

Olivia smiles, feeling relived. "Okay, my turn." She turns the bottle towards Stella. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she quickly responds smiling ear to ear.

"Um… I dare you to… tell us how you like?" She says with a smile. Stella's smile falls.

"Really, that's the best you came up with?" Olivia just shrugs. Stella sighs, "Fine… I kind of like…" she mumbles the rest, causing the teens to question her.

"What?" Mo asks.

Stella sighs, "Fine, I like Tommy okay?"

"Tommy, the guy in our math class," Olivia asks.

Stella nods, "Yeah, I don't know… he's kind of hot? I guess? I don't know, God I hate admitting my feelings." She blushes, looking at her feet.

Olivia's flabbergasted. She and Mo never saw her of all people feel embarrassed. She was always one to not care, as her shirt explained it all, but this, her blushing; it was like Stella at all.

"Stell, there's nothing to be embarrassed at. It's okay, and to tell the truth, he is kind of hot." Mo says. Stella looks up and smiles.

"Well okay then. My turn," she spins, and it lands on Mo. "This'll be fun." She smirks, "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare," she bravely says.

"I dare you to call Charlie and admit you have feelings for him." She smiled, but Mo however, doesn't.

"Are you insane? Call Charlie? I don't have any feelings towards him, what so ever," she defends herself, a slight pink taking over her cheeks.

"Oh come on Mo, we all can see it." Stella states, Mo looks at Olivia, who just shrugs, "Unless you're scared?"

"Scared, please," she rolls her eyes and snatches her cell phone, quickly typing Charlie's number in her phone. She hoped he wouldn't answer, that he was too washed up with Wen, but alas, he answered on the second ring. Damn you Charlie for being so desperate.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, I um… have… feelings for you…" she mumbles, and quickly hangs up the phone. Her heart beating faster and faster. She sighs and throws her phone on the couch. "I can't believe I just did that."

Stella and Olivia chuckled. "It's alright Mo, he'll probably won't take it seriously." Olivia smiled at her.

Mo nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's not like he still has feelings for me. I mean, I have a boyfriend. Why would I just tell him that I like him if I was seeing someone?" She says, but Olivia and Stella both know she's telling herself this to try and feel better.

**Whoa, drama is always fun isn't it? Anyway, again, I slap myself for no fluff what so ever in this story. But I promise my lovely readers, it will happen. So, again I apologize. But other than that, I thank you for the reviews. New Chapter tomorrow? Maybe? Going to SMU collage for my brother's band thing. It's a lot of fun and… well I don't want to bore you with my life story.**

**So how about that little Mo and Charlie drama huh? I know it's nothing too intense. But it was something right? Please don't hurt me. *hides under table*… So Olivia admitted she liked Wen… That's excellent news. Welp, until next time my dearies. Until next time… **

**Again, reviewing makes another chapter. I appreciate them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, chapter 5, already? I'm on a roll! Okay, so I know, I hate myself for the lack of fluff I've put in my chapters, but trust me; it WILL be in this one. Yeah, so smile! I know I am.**

**Don't own anything, nor do I the song Olivia's going to sing. It belongs to Christina Aguilera: Yes! Spoiler alert!**

**Enjoy:**

Wen sat nervously in his seat, his heart racing a mile a minute, his palms sweating, his breath, along with his voice was lost in some hidden world. He had called Olivia to meet him at the school's auditorium. It was empty; he was the only one there.

"Wen," a small voice was heard. Wen jumped out his seat and turned towards the source. Olivia appeared from the curtains. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

She was dressed in a light pink knee length dress with a brown belt hugging her stomach. It was her normal style, but Wen never really noticed, that is until now. Her hair was freely on her shoulders, a bit curled, but other than that, straight. She wore brown cowboy boots that matched her belt.

"Hey," he said silently, admiring her appearance. She smiled and blushed once she saw his eyes trailing up and down her body. She looked down and tucked her hair out her face.

"S-so, ready to write a song?" She asked looking up, her blush returning to her normal pale face. Wen, who was still a bit dazed nodded his head and sat at the big, black grand piano. He smiled at the feel of the keys. The one in detention was old, and you had to put more force than usual to let the sound produce.

"So, how was Stella's sleepover?" He asked, she looked at him blankly and smiled, a blush formed as she thought of the truth or dare game they played. She sat on the piano's black bench, next to a very nervous Wen.

"It went well; I have to admit I had a ton of fun." She smiled. "So, what did you and Charlie do?" She asked looking at him with a half smirk.

He shrugged and looked at his piano keys. "We just hung out, talked and stuff…." He looked up at her now confused face. "So, about the song," He says looking at the piano, changing the subject.

Olivia just nodded and grabbed a notebook out her bag along with a pen. "Okay, so I've been working on something." She smiles.

"Cool, let's hear it." He smiles.

"Um, well it's not really about the band, I-I wrote for myself. Y-you know, to help me feel better…" She looked down at her closed notebook.

"Can I hear it anyway?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him. She looked up and nodded hesitantly.

She breaths in deeply, "I only have a little bit, but um… here goes, follow along?" She asks, he nods and she shakily begins.

"_Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew, what I know today. I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again, sometimes I wanna call ya, but I know you won't be there. Oh, I'm sorry for, blaming you. For everything I just couldn't do, and I hurt myself, by hurting you._

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit. Sometimes I just wanna hide, because it's you I miss. And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this. Oh, would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down apon me, are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes, and see you looking back. Oh, I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything, I just couldn't do, and I hurt myself…" _She stopped and looked down, a blush creeping apon her face. "I-it wasn't my best song… It's kind of for my mom and dad, and… someone else." She mumbled her last two words.

Wen smiled, "I liked it. Had a lot of meaning," Olivia looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Wen, for being so supportive…"

"That's what friends are for, right?" He asks as he stands and walks towards his bag.

Olivia sighs and nods, "Yeah, friends." She mumbles to herself.

"So, I got you something." He reaches in his green bag, and grabs a small box, with blue wrapping paper, and a large red bow, covering up the small box. Olivia smiles and stands, walking over to him.

"You didn't have to give me anything…" she smiled.

Wen shrugged, "I was at the store, thought of you." She smiled, and hands her the box. "Open it."

She slowly tears the little amount of wrapping paper, and opens the small brown box. She gasped once she saw the necklace. It wasn't anything to pizzazzy or sparkly. It was a simple, glass charm, made into a single daisy.

"Wen, I…" she stopped and admired it.

"Because I know how much you loved daisies and… you told us every year you and your parents would go out and pick them… Also the reason of the picture in your locker," He shrugged, "I just, thought of you."

"Wen, this is so… You're amazing." She smiled. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." She walked over to the piano and sat on the black bench.

"Yeah, but the only girl I'm trying to impress is you," he mumbles silently.

"Huh," she asks looking up at him.

"Oh um… here, let me help you put it on." She smiles and nods, standing and turning her back to him. He grabbed the chain, and put the necklace around her neck. She turned around and smiled.

"I'll wear it every concert."

"So does that mean Lemonade Mouth's still on?" He smiles.

She shakes her head, "It was never off, and it will _never _be off."

"Good to know… so um…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Maybe we should get back to the song?"

She nods, "Yeah," she stares into his hazel eyes, getting lost oh so easily.

"Olive, are you okay?" He asks.

She snapped out of it, and looked down, "F-fine… your eyes just, they're pretty." She looks up and his brows are arched in, a small blush formed on his pale completion.

"Thanks, so are yours." He says truthfully.

"Yeah, thank you… sorry I um… so about the song. I was thinking maybe about, hatred? We always do love songs and…" she stops and looks at his eyes. "And, and um… and maybe… jealously or…"

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. Lemonade Mouth's know for songs about love," he stares back into her caramel eyes, "Instead, something more… hard."

"I agree," she gushes, "But um-" she was cut off with Determinate playing. It was muffled, but still loud. She looked around, and Wen picked up his phone from his pockets.

"Sorry, it's my dad." He apologizes, looking at her.

She nods, "Sure, go ahead." She walks to the piano and waits patiently.

"Hey… um… s-sure. Okay, be right there… bye." He hangs up and places it back in his pocket.

"I'm taking it you have to leave?"

He nods, "Sorry… m-my dad needs me home. He says it's a family emergency. Really sorry," he picks up his green bag and Olivia stands, smoothing out her pink dress, she walks over to him.

"I'm… sorry," she says, he stops gathering his stuff and looks at her. "Sorry I kissed you… It was just, a spur of the moment kind of thing," she blushes.

"It's alright, I don't mind. See ya Olive," he hugs her, and her lips can't bare but kiss him yet again, but she resist. He pulls away from the hug and smirks, leaving the auditorium, leaving Olivia.

She sighs and sits back at the piano, placing her head to rest in her hands, her elbows laying on the piano, making loud various sounds.

"Why am I so stupid?" She asks herself.

"I don't think so," a male voice strikes her ears. She looked up, seeing no other than Scott. "I think you're quite smart."

She smiles, "Thank you. What are you doing her this late?"

"Detention, I was caught spitting spit balls on the new bleachers." He slowly walks towards her, and sits beside her on the bench. She can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Still the same Scott huh?"

"Yep, I'll never change. So, what're you doing her so late?"

She shrugged, "Wen asked me here to help him write a new song but he left."

"That's too bad, he missed out looking at your pretty face… but I'll never get tired of it." He brushed a blond cure out her face.

"Um… Mo, what about Mo? You're dating her Scott," she scoots away, but he scoots in.

"Mo doesn't have to know jack. Besides, I heard that she still had feelings for Charlie. She told him over the phone or something. He was bragging about it, jackass."

"Scott, okay… I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Why, are you taken, seeing Wen?"

"N-no, we're just friends… B-but still," She stood, "I'm not ready for a boyfriend."

"Why, scared for heart break?"

"My parents just died Scott, I already have so much to do-" he stands and walks in closer.

"I won't break your heart. I'd love you," he smirks, she steps back, but he keeps stepping in. "Damn, you're beautiful. No wounded that Wen guy likes you so much. But it's too bad, he's seeing Tiffany." He shrugs, and she stops her backing up to stare at him.

"You're lying, y-you're lying. He wouldn't see her… they're nothing alike."

"No, but he told me about you and him. Guy's night… I was there. Anyway, he says he really likes you, but you weren't ready…" he shrugs, "So, I gave him Tiffany's number, went on from there. Did he seem sort of, hesitant towards you? Why would he want to screw up his first relationship?"

"Stop, you're lying. You're just trying to get to me but it won't work. Just go away."

"Aw, he told you he had a family emergency didn't he? Nope, he and Tiffany are going for Pizza. I set the date up." He smiles.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asks, tears threatening her.

"I just want Wen to be happy. But everything's so… so… messed up. What with you and Wen, Charlie, me, and Mo. So, how about Wen with Tiffany, Charlie can have Mo, and the best for last, me and you. You have to admit, we look hot together."

She backed away, angered, "You wouldn't look hot alone. Rot in hell," she grabs her bag and storms out the auditorium, and soon out the school. It was raining, no, pouring. Thunder struck her ears, lighting being the only visible light out. She sobbed and ran to her bike, trying her best to see through the darkness, and the rain.

A sudden light was seen beside her, followed by a car. The windows were rolled down, Scott popped his head out. "Get in." He yelled, but she pelted faster, causing him to speed a bit.

"Go away," she shrieked, her voice cracking.

"Olivia, please. I'm sorry just get in."

"No," she yelled.

"Olivia"- but he stopped once he saw her body being flown into the air. He stopped his car, jerking his body backwards. To him, it happened so quickly, that in a blink of an eye she was laying on the sidewalk, completely still. But to Olivia, it seemed as if it was all in slow motion.

She was yelling at Scott, when a sudden large force hit her, causing her to fly in the air, her bike crashing down. She landed on the hard sidewalk face first, he body slamming soon enough. Her head was throbbing, her vision went blurry. The light from Scott's car came to blur. Darkness surrounded her. Silence was heard, she didn't move, as if any movement could coast her life, but then again, with the way her life has turned out, she could be with her parents… finally.

**:O Whoa their! Cliffy! I didn't even know that was coming! Sorry, I'm just oh so hyper, and drama is my middle name. Not really, its Elizabeth… close though? My longest chapter yet! Anyway, I just saw Soul Surfer, and with all the dramatic events happening, what with all the pain, I just couldn't resist and play some on Olivia.**

**Whoa, does that sound like Wen at all? Is Scott lying? Who hit Olivia? P.S, it's not Scott… Oh, I'm so evil aren't I? Well, I hope you liked the little amount of fluff, even though it really wasn't… it was more like a rough surface turning into a jaggedly mess. But oh well. Comments make yet another chapter from little 'ol me. So click on that button, right there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well shucks. I hadn't known my story was so liked. Blushies! Well, okay then. I love happy readers, so here you are my pretties, and new chapter. **

**Do I have to say it? Ugh, fine… Idon'townLemonadeMouth! There I said it! Don't make me say again… :P**

Scott nervously paced the hospitals waiting lounge. Ever so often he would run his fingers threw his hair and took a yank at it. He sighed and sat down, closing his eyes as if they'd clear his mind if hadn't seen the other anxious family members or friends staring at him like he commented a crime. But to him, he did. He was the reason Olivia ran out, he was the reason she was upset. He leaned back in his uncomfortable hospital chair and tried desperately to relax. Right as he found his comfortable position, the doctor decided now to speak to him.

"Olivia White?" The doctor's voice filled the silent waiting room. Scott's eyes snapped open, he stood and stuck his hand in the air, gesturing that he was with her. The old man noticed and nodded, walking towards the boy. "Well, she has several head injuries. We ran some tests, no broken bones, nothing too serious; however, she's going to feel drowsy for a while. Several scars on her arms where I suppose she was hit, and bruises as well. No, instant movement, such as jumping, dancing, sports of any kind is out until further notice. She's going to feel very tired for hours; we infected her with pain medication. Completely safe, other than that, she should be fine."

Scott breathed in deeply. "Um… are their certain foods she should watch out for?" He asked.

"Well, we recommend liquids for the next couple of days. Soup, jello, yogurt, ice cream, etcetera. She's going to stay the night today, but tomorrow, she can leave. Do you have any contact of her parents?"

He stays silent for a moment, but shakes his head. "They died three weeks ago. She lives with her Grandmother. I don't know her name or… or her number." He chocks out, on the verge of tears. The doctor notices and places a hand on his shoulder.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked, and Scott feels a sudden amount of guilt hitting his stomach.

"N-no, just a... a friend." He says staring at the floor. The Doctor removes his hand and nods.

"Well, you can see her in a bit. We're just putting stiches in her arm, then-"

"Stiches?" He suddenly asks, cutting the old man off. "You never said anything about stiches." He says, his nostrils flaring at the sudden anger.

"Well, yes. She needs stiches in her arm-"

"How much? How many stiches?" He demanded, getting angrier and angrier.

"Sir, she only needs four stiches." Scott, who's now embarrassed at his sudden outburst, nods shyly. "I'll let you know when they're finished." Scott nods and the Doctor leaves the waiting room, and disappears through a door. Scott sighs and sits yet again. He takes his phone out the bottom of his jeans and calls Mo.

His left hand clutching tightly the phone, while his other's balled in a fist, his elbow resting on the arm rest, his head relaxed on his fist.

"Hello," she answers on the third ring.

"Mo, are you with the rest of the band?"

"Scott, no I'm just with Stella and Charlie, don't be mad okay, we were just-"

"Mo, listen, get to the local hospital, now."

A pause is heard over the phone, "… Scott are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Olivia's in there, I think she'd want to see you. Call Wen," he demands, shutting his eyes.

"Scott, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, just come." With that, he hung up, and placed the phone on his thigh, falling into a light slumber.

Soon enough, Lemonade Mouth rushed to the hospital. Once Mo spotted Scott, she ran up to him, finding him asleep. She shook his arm, and he quickly woke up. "Scott, where's Olivia? What happened?" She instantly asked out of breath.

"She was hit by a car…" he says silently, looking at his legs. Gasps fill their mouths, and Wen rushes over to him.

"When?"

He looks up and stands, "About seven."

Wen sighs, "That's when I left…"

"How do you know?" Stella asked, addressing the question to Scott.

"I… I was sort of their when it happened."

"What the_ hell_ Scott?" Stella yelled, "You ran her over you…" she stops herself and places her hands on her face, trying to calm down. She turns her body away from his and sits at an available seat.

Mo, who was now sobbing walked over to her boyfriend. "Tell me, is it true? Did you run over Olivia?"

"No, I didn't I swear." He sighs. Mo shakes her head.

"Scott, this is no time to kid around, did you?"

"Why don't you believe me, of all people? I didn't run her over. It was raining, and she was on her bike. I asked her to get in the car but before I knew it, she was hit."

"Why the _hell,_ were you with her in the first place?" Stella spat.

"I… I was in detention and I talked to her…" he admits.

"And," she gestures to go on.

"And, she got angry at me and left."

"So this is your fault!" Charlie yells, causing dirty looks from the other parents or friends, but he shakes it off.

"Look, I-"

"Um, excuse me sir, but, you can see Olivia now," the old man returned, smiling as he held the door open, "Two at a time." Everyone exchanged glances, but looked at Wen, who was sitting in a seat, burying his face in his hands.

"Wen, you wanna go first?" Stella asks softly. Wen looks up, and stands.

"I guess so," he shrugs, but still very much downed.

"I'll go with." Mo says, her eyes never landing on Scotts.

"Mo," he begins as he takes a step forward towards her, but Charlie being the protective guy he was, stepped in front of her, causing him to back off.

"Scott, we'll talk later…" she looks down, and the doctor clears his throat, growing impatient. Mo looks up and nods, hooking arms with Wen, he gives her a weak smile, and she returns in, and the two walk down the pitch white floor.

The scene was nothing as if a hospital would look in the movies. There wasn't a stretcher being pushed down the hall. There was no doctor running from room to room. No, instead, it was calm. Wen hated this. But then again, he wouldn't want to be surrounded by, pain, or even death.

Once room 288 was in sight, the doctor walked in, along with Mo and Wen. They unattached arms and Wen decided to place his shaky hands in his pockets. Once the wall, which was to the left of the door that held the restrooms, ended, his heart feel. There, laid Olivia White. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Like an angel in unattractive hospital cloths, but somehow, she pulled it off.

He could hear Mo's slight sobs and sniffles here and there, and he wanted to join her, but he had to be strong. He looked over at Mo, and her tears were taking over her tan skin. The doctor readjusted her machine that was lying next to her beside her bed, which made Olivia look microscopic next to.

"I'll give you some privacy," he smiles and walks out the room. Wen looks back at Mo, who's now walking over at the blond. Wen does the same, and stands behind Mo.

Mo sobs and takes Olivia's hand. "Please Olivia, please. I know you're hurt, and you probably feel like shit right now but please… please just wake up." Wen feels a hot tear tickling his cheek. He touches it, but wipes it away. Mo turns her head away from her, unable to see her hurt body or she'll get sick. "I have to use the bathroom." She releases her hand and quickly walks to the restroom inside the Olivia's room.

Wen sighs and takes Olivia's hand. "Hey Liv," he chuckles slightly and looks down at her bed. Another tear falls and he looks back up, wiping it with his free hand. "I just… please wake up. Please, I'm sorry I left you. It's my fault I should've made sure you were home okay. I… I just really wanna see your eyes right now because they make me feel safe, even if you need the protection."

The bathroom door opens and Mo steps out. "Come on Wen, we should let the others visit her." She says, wiping her eyes of any stray tears. Wen looks at Mo, then at Olivia.

"Sure thing," he brings her hand up to his face, and gently kisses it. "I love you Liv," he says softly. He gently places her hand back by her side, and leaves her room with Mo.

**Sooooooooooo… yeah. Okay, so writing this chapter was difficult because I'm fifteen, I'm not a doctor. But I tried my best… Anyway, since you readers are begging for my update, I gave you one. It's a sad one, and I know Wen and Mo are sort of over reacting, but hey, their best friends in the hospital, got hit by a car, her parents are dead, Scott's hitting on her, (Mo doesn't know this… yet) not to mention the little off and on Wen and Olivia romance. Sorry I didn't mention if he was lying or not, it will next chapter, which hopefully will be soon… I haven't wrote it yet… **

**So yes, I wrote these glorious five, now six, chapters in only three days. THREE FREAKING DAYS! I know, I know, praise me. Ha, but no. I'll try, try, oh so try to write a chapter every day, but good stories don't come very nigh… it has a process. **

**Until next time, reviews = new chapter… so… yeah. I'm desperate… hehe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my pretties. Okay, so let me start off by saying, I was dancing in my room with the amount of positive feedback. I love them, I feed off them. So in order for me to receive, I must give. So to you, I present… chapter 7!**

**Now, I bet you're probably rolling your eyes thinking, 'what's this chicks problem, I just wanna read Lemonade Mouth Fanfiction because, a.- The movie was too short. B.- I really like Wen/ Olivia fluff and or Mo/ Charlie. (And for the few who like Mo/ Scott) and C.- I just wanna read a good Fanfiction nowadays..' Well, I understand your pain, being why my gift to you is to update as much as I can. Because honestly, what else's in my life? School? **

**So, I hate the feeling you get when you think your stories doing well. Positive feedback all that jazz, but then, BAM! Writers block! Well, I'm unfortunately having that painful feeling. :P, ideas would be wonderful. Good or bad, I read your reviews… So, hopefully due to my writers block this was a good story…**

**Enjoy:**

Olivia stared out the window at the pouring rain. She watched as the rain drops would slid off her window. Her Gram picked her up from the hospital, and the situation she was in was too awkward for her to bare. Her gram driving, her sitting in the passenger seat, Charlie, Mo, Wen, Scott and Stella all crammed in the back. Not a sound was made, Olivia didn't speak to anyone besides the doctor unless needed, and she felt like crying as if it would reduce the pain she was feeling physically and emotionally.

The salty water welled up in her eyes, and her vision of watching the rain went blurry. She blinked and the feeling of the warm tear falling from her cheek tickles her soft skin. She looked through the window at the review mirror, staring at her reflection, and boy did she need to clean up.

Her hair was sticking up; her face was smearing of tears and make up, not to mention her bruise on her cheek. She looked away, ashamed at that girl. The car stopped, and it was still. Not one movement was made; everyone just stared at one another. Gram decided to be the first to move. She took her keys out the ignition and grabbed her purse, opening the door, but turned to Olivia. Olivia looked back and gave a weak smile.

"I'll make you some soup dear. Take as long as you need." She patted her leg gently, and slid out the car. Olivia watched as she used her purse as an umbrella, trying to fight off the pouring rain. Once she disappeared inside, Stella decided to speak up.

"Olivia, are you okay? We can stay over if you want us to." The band mates nodded in agreement, but Olivia just shook her head, new, fresh tears falling. She breathed in and a sob left her lips. She placed her face in her hands, crying in them.

"We'll be inside Liv," a comforting hand gently touched her shoulder as Charlie's voice struck her ears. The door opened, making the rain that hit louder, several bodies slid out, but her aura knew another body was in the car by the movement.

She looked up and wiped her red, puffy eyes. "Liv, it's okay…" Stella's voice rang. Olivia nods and looks at her hands that were violently shaking without command. "You'll get through this; you're a fighter, not a quitter."

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" She asked, her voice cracking, but it was the first she spoke in hours. Stella, who was token back by her voice un buckled her seat belt and scooted up, Olivia being only a foot away from her. "My mom and dad are dead… I'm hit by a car, Wen's dating Tiffany-"

"What, Wen's dating Tiffany? Since When?" She asked, confused as much as Olivia.

"Scott told me…"

"What else did he tell you?"

"… He tried to hit on me… but I told him I wasn't interested and… and…" she stopped and cried. "I hate my life…"

Stella watched as the poor girl cried. "I'm so sorry Olivia. You don't deserve this."

"No one does…" she controlled her sobs, "Did they find him?" She asked silently.

Stella shook her head, "No…" She nods and sniffs.

"I wanna go inside… I need to sleep…" Stella only nods and opens the door, greeted by heavy rain, Olivia does the same, and the two walk towards the front porch, and go inside the warm, dry house.

The smell of chicken soup's filled the nostrils on the teens, and Olivia notices Wen, Mo, and Charlie sitting on the red cotton couch, while on the opposite side of the room is where Scott sits, a chair for his own. Once her body enters, they all stand.

"Olivia, I'm… so sorry…" Scott walks towards her, but she backs away.

"Can we talk about it later? I really don't want to discuss it now…" she turns slowly, and proceeds to the kitchen, greeted by her grandmother.

"Hey hon, how you feeling?" She asks, dropping her wooden spoon that was now leaning on the metal pan. She walks up to her granddaughter, and Olivia just shrugs.

"I've been better… If you don't mind I really just want to go to sleep. I… I don't feel too good." Gram nods.

"That's fine dear, do you want me to send your friends home?"

"No, I'll do it… thank you though." She just nods and Olivia drags her feet towards the living room.

"Liv, anything you need, just ask," Stella starts, the rest of the band nods.

"How about… heading home… no instants here. I'm going to sleep." They all nod.

"Of course," soon enough, they walk out the door; she avoids eye contact with Wen, who desperately waited for her welcoming eyes. Once they left, Olivia shut the door, and turned around, leaning back on the wood, she slid down slowly in order to not scratch up her beaten up back. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, crying. She stayed in the same position, until she stopped her tears, and just stared at the stairs that were about three yards away from her. She stood, and proceeded to climb them. Soon enough she entered her room, and quickly, she feel into a deep, painful slumber.

**Well pooie, that was an end chapter… don't you hate it when right as the stories looking interesting, it ENDS! I hate that, even if I may be guilty of it… hmm…**

**Anyway, Sorry for all the depression, but hey, it's has to be done… Oh yes, ideas please… :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, so thank you BTRfan4ev for the ideas… I'm taking them into consideration. Good, great, bad or just plain horrid, I want to know. I'm sorry if I'm pretty much demanding for it, I'm not exactly like, 'give me this many reviews or I won't post another chapter.' Well, I like to write, and expressing it on Fanfiction is the way I'm going, but, the reviews give me motivation. So, on with the story shall we? **

**Oh, and to Lola Ride, Sorry if you dislike my idea about the whole death situation. It isn't a laughing matter and I wasn't making fun of it. It's a serious deal, and for that, I apologize if I hurt a nerve of any sort… If I did, I wasn't implying on it. So, other than that, I appreciate the review.**

The ceremony was like any other. You watched their motionless bodies; you placed a flower on their chest and moved on while grabbing a tissue. Olivia however, didn't getting the nerve to look at them. She didn't want to. She just sat in the back, while her grandmother was talking to a family friend, she just looked ahead. She didn't dare turn her eyes on the remember pictures, she didn't speak to any relatives that have flown it just for the ceremony. Instead, she looked straight, fighting the erg to run out the room to go to the restroom and puke, because right now, she didn't feel too hot.

The music began, and her Uncle stood from his seat and to walk towards the podium. He touched the coffin, and a tear slipped. Soon enough everyone hinted the message the ceremony was to start, so sitting was the best option.

He cleared his throat, "My sister was a playful girl at the age. She loved making jokes and singing to the radio… but, she could be as serious as anyone of us right now. Bethany was a strong, loving person. Growing up, I personally believed she had a good heart, just used it differently as others. When she met Paul, I was a bit anxious. Her meeting a boy a year older. It was my brotherly instincts coming out. Well, we grew up, went to college," this is when a tear feel from his face, as he once again cleared his throat. "I… she married him, they had Olivia. Everything was fine, our life was normal. But once April 17, 2011 appeared I got a call. It was my sister, asking if I wanted to go to a party that she was throwing for her business. I said yes, and it was great. Then everyone leaves. I go home, and I get a call from my mom, saying… she didn't make it." He cocked his head, biting his lower lip in order to stay in control. He soon enough sat down, several relatives patting his shoulder.

Olivia stood, and walked towards the podium. All eyes landed on her, and she cleared her throat. Staring at her relatives and her parents friends, she noticed four teens, sitting in the back corner, staring back at her. The corners of her lips formed into almost a weak smile. "Ladies and gentleman… my parents were probably overly strict. I cannot tell you how many times she'd yell at me for being so much as a second late from school… but… I loved them. I always will, even if I can't see them." She forced her eyes to look to the right, and stared at them. Her parents, three feet away, they lay. Tears fall down her cheeks as she sees their faces, for the last time. A hand's placed on her shoulder, and she looks up to see her aunt.

"Thank you Olivia," she responds. Olivia gets the hint, and smiles weakly. She stares once more.

"Bye mom, bye dad," she sobs out quietly. She tucks her head and walks back to her seat, placed her palm to her face, covering her wet eyes.

It seemed like the greatest moments with Olivia was on her front porch, but his time, he wasn't too sure. He looked around at the scenery, the flowers, the porch swing, and the bird houses. But this time, he didn't have the nerve to knock on her door, because this time, he had this strange sense, that the girl he's been falling for the past year is avoiding his presents.

No, this time, he stared at the white front door, palms shaking and sweating. He took a step, and knocked quickly, but silently. The door opened and Olivia stood. She looked the same when he saw her at the ceremony.

Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, but now, it was frizzy, stray hairs sticking up. Her outfit from a black dress was changed into neon yellow pajama shorts, with a white v neck, and blue slippers. Her makeup was off, actually, more like smeared, button Wen, and she looked like the most beautiful girl.

Olivia seemed hesitant at first, but she closed the door, and stepped out on the porch, hugging her arms as a breeze slid in. Wen smiled at her, but she looked at the ground. Him, still being confused put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"I um… I just wanted to you know, stop by… and um see how you were doing. Recovering from the… Ugh, accident…" he nervously says.

She looks up and shrugs. "Yeah, I'm doing alright… thanks." She mumbles silently.

He nods, "Um… is there something wrong? Did I do anything?"

"I don't know, but… I don't want to talk about it… I um… have to get inside, I feel like…." She stopped herself.

"Liv," he asks.

She shakes her head, "Wen, am I ugly?" She asks suddenly.

Wen, being taken by surprise, shook his head. "N-no… not at all…"

"You hesitated," she hyperventilated, "I am… I'm hideous… God, I should've seen it…" She blabbered, but Wen placed his hands on her arms, making her look up at him. "I um…" she gazed into his eyes, and they seemed to be having their own world. As if staring was the cause of the pain and suffering. "I have to go…" She turned her head, "Goodnight Wen." She turned and closed her front door.

Wen, this time, didn't have those butterflies he was so used to. He didn't feel that weird, fuzzy, warm feeling in his chest. No, this time, he felt nothing but guilt. But why, it wasn't like he ran the poor girl over? He just stared at the door, waiting for her body to run out and jump in his arms, but she didn't.

Wen turned his heels, and stalked home, feeling worse than before. He was convinced that maybe she needed her space. Her parents had just died, and he needs to except that maybe, it wasn't to be… or maybe, it was, and he wasn't trying as hard. A smile spread on his face as he walked the sidewalk, popping a sudden idea.

**So, now I'm depressed… I would love reviews to ease my pain. Not my best day… Lots of problems with my boyfriend, at home… etc. Welps, even if I'm in a bad mood, it probably turned out into a crappy chapter? So I'm sorry. Love you readers… I really do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I had a band concert today and it ended at 7, then I had to clean my room with my twin, which means double the mess… well, okay then. Thank you for your kind words, it certainly made my day better.**

**So, I really enjoy the ideas that are coming. They're really good and frankly, I have a ton of turns I can go with this story… They're all great; I just need to select one. **

Stella frowned and folded her arms over her chest. Her disappointment was rising. Seeing Wen talking to Tiffany, just as Olivia explained. It was clearer than light itself Olivia was falling for the ginger, and him, her, but the issue, Tiffany.

Stella sighs, shakes her head, and rolls up her leather jacket, which was blazing due to the hot sun beaming down on what it seemed like only her. She began to walk towards the supposed 'couple.' Doing so, Tiffany's smile she was beaming at Wen, frowned once the brunet arrived with a smirk.

She places a hand on Wen's shoulder, and leans on him for support. Wen sighs, and Stella's staring at the girl, who's getting pissed off by the looks of it.

"Hi Wen," she smiles, tearing her eyes from Tiffany to the ginger.

Wen half smiles, but it was clear it was fake. "Hi Stell, ugh, can we talk later? Tiff and I were kinda um… talking."

She shrugs, and uses her feet to support her weight, now balanced; she began swinging on the balls of her feet, her black leather boots squeaking in the process. "Sure, I guess if you'd like to make out with, _Tiff_, here," she looks at her when she mentioned her name, and put as much effuses as possible, using the nickname Wen gave her. "I don't have a problem with it, but… Olivia might," she looked back at Wen, still rocking, her smirk still plastered.

Wen just stared, his brows arched, Tiffany however, looked full on fight mood. "Olivia," she spat her name as if a bad taste entered her mouth at the name, "Your singer?"

"Yeah and… we aren't doing anything so…" he gave Stella a 'please' look, she shrugs, acting dumb.

"Alright, so if you aren't doing anything, what're you talking about?" She stops her rocking, and clutches her overalls, that fell below her breasts, but a black V-neck covered her skin. That was one unique thing about Stella, her style was strange, but it was defiantly, without a doubt, Stella.

Wen eyes her, and then looks at Tiffany with an apologetic look. She only rolls her eyes, and sticks her leg out, rubbing her temple in annoyance. Stella smirks seeing this. Wen tears his eyes off the girl to glare at Stella. "We were talking about history class." He explains.

"Oh really, because… Wen, I'm in your history class, and Tiffany has Mr. Lusher." Stella says firmly, feeling victorious. She looks from a now awkward Wen and Tiffany over, smirking.

Wen sighs, "Tiffany, can you give me a sec?" He asks polity.

She shrugs, "Sure," she says annoyed. Wen nods and grabs Stella's arm, dragging her a good three yards away.

"Well, where ever are we going?" She asks in fake interest, a smile stuck to her lips.

"Stella, what're you doing?" He asks once they stop.

"What are _you_ doing Wen? Olivia's at home watching chick flicks, and crying her eyes out."

"Then why aren't you their?"

She shrugs, "I can't stand it, and I left her with Mo, claiming I was coming here because I left my jacket. Beside the point, why are you going out with Tiffany? Of all people, her?"

Wen sighs, "Who told you we were dating?"

"Ah ha! You didn't deny."

He shakes his head, "I'm not dating her Stella. She was asking if I could watch her sister tomorrow."

"Mhm, okay… sure, why would she ask you?" She asks in sarcasm.

"She's my neighbor, it's considered nice Stell." He says, and Stella just gives him a, 'really' look.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, Olivia thinks you and her," she points at Tiffany, who's now texting, Stella rolls her eyes at seeing a small giggle escape the preppy girls lips, "are a thing. Scott apparently told Olivia-"

"That's why she's been avoiding me? Scott told her?" He asks, flabbergasted and outraged.

She shrugs, "she didn't tell me anything else." She crosses her arms over her chest.

He sighs in frustration. "Thanks' Stella."

She nods, "Sorry I barked at you…" She looks down and shrugs.

"Its fine, I just have to have a little… chat with Scott." She looks up with shock and glee written on her face.

"You want me there? I can be your back up," she smiles, punching his arm, but frowns, squeezing his arms at the noodle-ish feeling. "Or… you can be my backup?"

He rolls his eyes. "We aren't going to fight. I just… have to talk with him." He turns around, but Stella sighs.

"Okay, so she tells Olivia you're dating Tiffany so he can get you out the way, so he can flirt with her? That sounds alright, or you can beat the shit outta him, and he'll leave Olivia and you and Tiffany alone." He stops at her voice, and turns.

"I don't want to fight him Stella, I can't fight him. I just want to talk to him… see why he did it."

"Why else? To get Olivia…"

"Stella, thank you, but I don't need you there." She just nods, and he turns, walking towards Tiffany. "Hey, so… I'll baby sit her tonight." She just nods.

"Kay," she simply says, grabbing her bag, "Thanks Wen." He nods, and walks inside the abandoned school. Not a student in sight, teachers, and janitors stayed behind, but they didn't seem to mind. He walked the halls, searching the boy.

He finally decided the locker room, finding Scott rummaging through his locker. "Hey man," he simply says, sitting on the bench closest to Scott's locker.

Scott turns at the voice, and sighs. "Hey," he looks in his locker, staring at the dirty cloths and random papers. "What're you doing here?"

Wen shrugs, "I could ask the same to you."

"I'm ugh, just cleaning out my locker. You know, soccer season ended so…"

Wen nods, "Sounds like something that could be waited 'till Monday?"

Scott looks at the ginger, "Why are you here?" He asks a second time.

"Why'd you tell Olivia I was seeing Tiffany?" Scott doesn't speak; he looks down at the floor. "Scott?"

Scott sighs, "I… I don't know I guess… I guess I like her and she's just… pretty," he looks up, "but I know she likes you, and I know you like her but… So do I."

"Scott, you were perfectly happy with Mo-"

"I wasn't happy. Well, I was, but… she and Charlie are getting super close and the fact they're best friends, they're in a band and spending every living second with each other sickens me. I just, want to be happy."

"Tell me, did you do it?"

Scott stares at Wen, but sits beside him, staring at the blue lockers, "No."

Wen nods. "I believe you, but… you're still out the band." He stands, and Scott looks at him in shock.

"W-what," he stands, "Wen, I told you I didn't hit her I swear."

"And I believe you. But, you're out. I'm sorry," he shrugs and walks out the locker room.

**... Well… eh, okay… So, I know, I know. Lack of updates for what, four days? But I had SERIOUSE writers' block, like, for real… So I typed chapter 9, then I was thinking, 'this, chapter, SUCKS!' So, I deleted it, and wrote this one. And honestly, I still think it was… eh, bad. But, using the ideas and seeing them made me smile. I again apologize, my life, writing, school, ext. is getting hectic. So, if you will take one minute from your time to please, please, PLEASE! Review? Thank you to all, and again, if you want another update, ideas would be key… **


	10. Chapter 10

**What to say, what to say… Hm, how bout I just write the chapter? I like that idea… **

**Enjoy:**

**Oh boy, I haven't really said this in a while, but. I do not own Lemonade Mouth…**

What was it that made her heart flutter? The way his hair would stick up like in a 'just got out of bed' way? Or the way his squinted hazel eyes would beam with honor? Or was it his pale skin that was tanned by his freckles? She sighed dreamily at staring at the boy.

Olivia's elbow rested on the wooden desk, her hand bent to support her head as she received a perfect gaze to him. He, like everyone but her, was paying attention to the lesson, toke notes. Her paper, a scribbling of her and a certain red head holding hands, with a heart surrounding their atmosphere. The letters O W plus W G would surround the paper, not a single note on atoms was on her sheet.

"Ms. White," Mr. Thomson says. Olivia looks from Wen, to the old man, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. The class looked at her, including Wen, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. "Would you like to explain what you were doing?"

"I-I'd rather not…" she smiled nervously, and the class laughed, Mr. Thomson however, didn't. His hands were being held together, placed in front of him. A firm, uninterested face was placed.

"Well then, maybe you would after class?" He asks, as the class bursts into chuckles and giggles.

'OH's' filled the room, but Wen just stared sympathetically at the girl. He raised his hand and Mr. Thomson looked at the red head. "Mr. um… Thomson sir, I uh, I was actually distracting Olivia, b-by… sign language." He lies, hoping that the old man would somehow believe it.

Mr. Thomson raises a brow, "Sign language, really? Well then, I'll see you both after class then, how does that sound Mr. Giford, Ms. White?" He asked, the two nodded, and he smiles. "Great, on with the lesson."

Once class ended, Olivia and Wen stood in front of Mr. Thomson's desk, ready for the worst. "Mr. Thomson I'm sorry but Wen had nothing to do with this." Olivia starts.

"Then Ms. White what were you doing?" He asked folding his hands on top of his desk and stares at the girl, ready to hear her defend her story.

"I… I was um… imagining my life, as a… science teacher?" She smiled hopeful.

"Ms. White if you aren't to take this seriously I'd have to put you and Mr. Giford both into detention now is that what you're implying on doing because it sure to me seems like it?"

She shakes her head, "No sir, I'm not." She blushes and looks at his desk.

"Well," he says growing impatient, dragging the 'e' showing her to go on.

"Well, I was… I… I um…" She stops and fiddles with her thumbs.

"Sir, if I may?" Wen cut in looking from a nervous Olivia to a impatient Mr. Thomson, "I um, like I said, I was contacting with Olivia, and she begged me not to, but I just wouldn't listen. So please, give me the punishment, and let Olivia go on her marry way."

"I'm sorry Mr. Giford but my methods do not work that way now, I'll give you both the detention. You are to go to the basement, I'm sure you both know very well what room seeing as you spend your life down there." The two exchange looks as he hands them the sheet, "And I expect you to think about why you disrupted my class for a silly sign language game."

They nodded, "Yes sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Olivia says, he nods, and the two head out, walking towards their lockers. "I'm sorry Wen, I was just…" she sighs.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy too, now, what were you looking at?" He asks stopping at her locker. She laughs nervously, punching in her combination and opening it, Wen stares at her, leaning on the blue locker beside her.

"I was, staring at… Danny. Yeah, I was looking at him ugh; his paper because my notes were honestly a huge amount of scribbles so… Anyway, I was um… just leaving." She shuts her locker once she grabs her bag. "Bye Wen." But as soon as she walks off, Wen grabs her arm gently, causing her to stop her walking. He steps in front of her, and she awkwardly looks around the hall.

"I'm not dating Tiffany if that's what you think, Olive. I'm watching her sister because she's working and her parents are out of town for the week." He explains, she looks from a random student from the hall, to look at the ginger.

"Scott-" She defends his story, but gets cut off by the boy.

"Scott likes you, obviously but… he's out the band."

"What, Wen why would you just kick him out, Lemonade Mouth needs him?" She asked getting angry.

"Olivia, he almost got you killed."

"He wasn't the one who ran me over. Okay, yes he's obnoxious, but… I won't go out with him."

"I'm sorry, do you want him back in?"

She thinks it over, "No, I honestly… I don't know… But I know I'm going to be late to class. Bye Wen," hugging the boy, she walks off. Wen just stares and sighs.

"Looks like you and Olivia has some things to issue out," Charlie appears standing in the middle of the hallway, students pushing past him, desperate to get to class.

"Hey man," Wen sup nodes him, and runs a hand through his hair, releasing his breath that he didn't even know was being held.

"Yeah, so what's the deal with you two? One minute you're goofing around, writing music, the other she's crying, you're depressed and she's avoiding you? Where're you standing?" He asks, gripping one hand on his backpack strap, walking towards him.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I don't know, if I'm in the friend zone, but she kissed me, so does that mean it's a possibility she'd go out with me? But I gave her a necklace, and she was happy, but I blew her off when I baby sat Tiffany's sister and lied about it by saying it was an emergency family deal…" he sighs and yet another hand through his red hair, "I don't know man."

Charlie whistles, the sound going down ward as if it were something falling about to blow up. "Tough break."

"What do I do?"

"Sing to her man." He shrugs as if it was the simplest thing ever. Wen raises his brows.

"Sing?"

"Girls love it when guys can serenade them. It's how Kenya West got Beyoncé, wait…" he pauses, "are they even dating?"

Wen smiles, "Thanks man. That could really work…" He pats his shoulder and walks down the hallway. Charlie however is still confused in his thought.

"Are they?" He asks himself. "Oh wait, I meant to say Chris Brown and Rihanna, but wait, Chris beat her…" he pauses, "Dang it!"

**Well, that was Chapter 10. I used BTRfan4ev's idea, and I'm happy to use it. So, I thank you and to all who reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. **

**So, next chapy might be with Mo and Scott and Charlie… maybe. I don't know, I haven't written it, but I just went shopping with my mom and grandmother because of my dance. Welp, so reviews make another chapter… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers, I present, Chapter 11. I'm proud, and I hope you are as well! Okay, cut the cliché and cheesiness, on with the story shall we? **

Charlie frowns. 'He's still hanging out with her?' He thought to himself. A ping of jealousy entered his body, and he wanted it to leave, soon. He sighed and walked towards the two, they seemed to be in deep conversation, so he decided against it. Instead he walked towards a nearby shelf. Acting as if he was looking for a book, he moved the books aside, having a perfect vision on the two. The library was pretty much deserted, the only people who were there was him, Mo and Scott, and random students, reading, researching, and looking for a book.

He smiled at Mo's attire, her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, her hair sticking up in different directions. She was dressed in black sweat pants, pink tennis shoes, and a Lemonade Mouth t- shirt, and still, she managed to take Charlie's breath out his lungs.

He took notice her aura seemed to be annoyed and stressed. Books, open and closed scattered the table she was seated at, papers neatly by her side. Scott, who seemed to be interrupting her, looked determined.

"Mo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it's just you're spending all you time with Charlie and it hurts. We're still together you know? Just because I'm out the band now doesn't mean you have to flirt with him." Scott says silently due to the silence in the library.

"Scott, I'm not flirting with him. He has a girlfriend, and I'm with you but…" she looks down at her book.

"But," he asks, scared of her answer.

"But," she looks up, "But I think we shouldn't be, I don't think going out with you is best."

He stands, "You think I hit her do you?" He asks.

"Scott please, I-"

"You do… you all do," He interrupted her.

She stands and places a hand on his chest, looking at it, while her other was taking hold of his forearm. "Scott, we need to break up, its best."

He steps back, causing Mo to release her grip as she stare. "Why, we're doing well?"

"But I'm not feeling it," she says.

"Felling what Mo?" He asks, the angry coming out as one.

"…. _It,_ Scott, how more clearer can I be?" She asks, getting annoyed and angered herself.

He sighs, "Fine, date Charlie, I don't care." He walks away, Mo steps forward, as if attempting to go after him, but stops, seeing as if he was already out the library.

Mo sighs and sits, putting her hands on her face. "Hey, you okay?" A voice echoed in her ears.

She looks up and smiles weakly, "Hey, I'm fine. What're you doing here?" She asks facing him.

Charlie shrugs, "I um… I was checking out a book on," he looks down at the book he aimlessly grabbed due to watching the ex-couple chat. "Moby Dick," he smiled looking up.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Moby Dick? Charlie, that's impressive, I didn't know you read Herman Melville?"

"I didn't either," he says casually, placing the book on her table and taking the seat next to her, "So, what're you doing here?"

She sighs, "I got a c on my history repot so my father sent me here to study but Scott was here and he well, yeah…" She trails off.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She shrugs, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you guys just like, break up or something?"

She nods, "Yeah, but… I'm not too bummed about it anyway, he told me he was getting mad at me, and I wasn't happy but… but I am happy. I have you…" she freezes at the mistake she said, "Guys, I have you guys, Lemonade Mouth." She laughs nervously.

His gleeful smile turns into a knowingly grin, "Yeah, Lemonade Mouth… So, I heard we're going to Paris this summer to kick of our tour. Should be fun?"

She smiles, "I know I can't wait. Just think you, Wen, Olivia, Stella and me, all in Paris, the city of love." She smiles.

He's silent for a moment, thinking about all the possibilities that might happen that summer. "Yeah, should be fun." He swallows and nods.

She stands and gathers her things. "I have to go. My dad's already pissed enough, being late will be just another thing to add on the list." She grabs her books, "bye Charlie, see you around," he stands and she hugs him with her free arm that isn't clutching the books.

"Bye, Mo," she smiles and walks out. Charlie just stares. "By the way, I love you," he mumbles to himself, running a hand through his brown long hair.

"Stella, it's simple, just multiply x with y, getting you z, so now you just have to divide z with q and t will be squared," Wen explained, pointing in the textbook with his pencils dull eraser.

Stella's elbows rested on the cold desk, her hands on top her ears to block Wen's voice, but it was lightly pressed. "Wen, I haven't a clue what you just said, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't English, you know, my madden language?"

He rolls his eyes. "Stell, I'm sorry but if you don't pass you'll fail this year, and you won't be able to go to Pairs over the summer."

She sighs, and drops her hands, crossing them but her elbows, as her arms laid on the desk. "I know but… I just don't get it. Why does math have to be so difficult?"

"Because it's evil," Wen smirks.

"Well how evil is it to suffer a person to try and find p?"

"T," he corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, like it matters." She stands. "Isn't Olivia supposed to be here? I heard she got detention too?" She asked walking towards the door. Stepping out, she snatched a quarter from her back pocket and placed it in the machine, receiving her Lemonade.

Once she arrived back she sat on top of the teacher's desk, her legs dangled as she sipped the yellow beverage. "Yeah, she did but I don't know, she's seemed kind of, off lately." He says, putting his math book away and taking his iPod out.

"Think about it Wen, she thinks you're dating Tiffany, her parents died, not to mention she got ran over." He stops, and looks up.

"Wait, isn't it kind of suspicious that she and her parents got ran over?"

"Yeah, but it could just be a coincidence? The guy that ran over Olivia's parents is in jail."

"Yeah, I… I'm probably just being paranoid?"

Stella nods, and the door opens. "Hey Wen, hi Stella, what are you doing here?" Olivia smiles, placing her book bag on the teacher's desk beside were Stella is siting.

Stella jumps down and faces the blond and shrugs, "yelled at a teacher who criticized my outfit. No big deal."

Olivia looks Stella up and down, noticing her black skinny jeans that were bleached in white, splattered on the pants. Her top: a cut up black v neck, which covered her stomach with a white tank top. Olivia smiled. "I like it."

Stella did a fake curtsy, "And I thank you. So, what are you doing here?" She asks sipping her lemonade.

Olivia looks from Wen, back to Stella, "Zoning out of class… So um, I heard the dance's this Friday? Should be tons of fun?"

Stella rolls her eyes, "No way, I'm not going."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please Stella? Oh come on, it'll be fun?" She begs, her hands clasped together.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no," she walks away, but Olivia follows her. "Olivia I told you I don't do dances."

"Stella, you could meet a hot guy there. You could even get a boyfriend."

"Oh hey, so could you, he's right here in this room it isn't hard." She says with a smirk as she settles next to a book shelf in an old desk.

Olivia stops her pacing, blushes and looks at Wen, who is seemed to be drawn to his IPod. She smiles as he rocked his head to the beat. Stella cleared her throat, causing her to snap back into reality, and blush. "Please Stell? Just stay until the second dance?"

Stella readjusts her position so her body's leaning forward. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

Olivia smiles, "No, you can whatever you want, well, not true, the theme is horror so..."

Stella smirked, "That's why you wanted me to go?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back, crossing her legs. Olivia nodded, "You little devil, and I'm insulted and flattered at the same time. I'm in."

"Yes, okay, I don't know what to wear, so um… if you could help me out?" Stella stands.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I just, really wish he'd ask me," Olivia states, biting her lower lip as she fiddled her jacket zipper, staring at the ginger.

"What don't you ask him? Break the tradition?"

Olivia jerks her head back at Stella, "Are you out of your mind? Ask him, that's crazy."

"No, what's crazy is you're drawing stick figures of you, and Wen, holding hands with hearts surrounded." She says pulling out her sheet of paper she was doodling on from her back pocket. Olivia gasps, "And I've noticed, Tiffany in the back crying?"

"Give me that," she snatches it from her hands, "How'd you get it anyway?" She folds the paper and places it in her back pocket.

"I have Mr. Thomson after your class period and you left it on your desk." She shrugged, "Better I get it then Charlie, and he sits at your desk."

"Promise you won't tell Wen? It's just I really like him, but I can't go out with him."

"Why, you'd make perfect, talented, red head babies?" She smirked.

Olivia whacks the brunets arm, but it doesn't seem to affect her. "Hey, we're just friends."

"Friends with benefits." Olivia glares at her and she chuckles, "Okay, I'm sorry but, you two look cute together. Besides, the band doesn't need any risks, either you're on, or off?"

Olivia looks from Wen, to Stella, "Oh it's so on." Stella smirks.

"That's what I like to hear."

**Hi, so again, reviewing makes another chapter. So if you would like to see my story with another chapter added, all you have to do is click the review button. Sorry if there's a ton of mistakes, I ran through this chapter in a hurry. **


	12. Chapter 12

… **Lots of drama in my life at this point, so the lack of updates is due to this. Welp, this will be the last chapter of this story. Some may cheer, some may pout, but just tell me whatcha think in a review, because honestly, you guys give me motivation to write and improve. I know I'm not the best writer out there on Fanfiction, and I'll admit it. My grammar isn't always accurate, my spelling is absolutely horrid, my vocab is drained, and I'm most likely never in character. But if you point these flaws out to me, I'll work on it. So, I thank you readers. **

"Um, hey Liv," Wen smiles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "you um, look great. Well, no, you look terrible- but only because you're dressed like a devil. N-not that I don't like devils or anything it's just…" he sighs and drops his hand, realizing how dumb he's probably sounding. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked hopeful but in defeat. The music bares his ear drums and he has to shout so the girl of his dreams can hear.

She smiles and places her plastic cup on the table. "I would love to Wen." He can't help but smile, and those darn butterflies returned and honestly, he didn't have a clue why. Wen took her hand, and gently tugged it towards the dance floor.

Truth be told, Wen wasn't much of a dancer. In fact, the only time he danced was for Lemonade Mouth, but that was more like jumping to pump up the crowd, and him. The other time was when his father married Sydney, and he had to dance with Gracie, who was awkward. Not that he didn't love his sister; just that she was five feet tall.

Stella sighed as she watched the couples, 'or just friends' and Olivia would state, dance happily to the blaring music. A hand touched her shoulder, and for a second she snickered because this person would most likely be Charlie coming over to bug the hell out her. She turned, but it wasn't Charlie at all.

"Hey Stella, you look great." Tyler smiled, his pearly whites sparkling. Stella couldn't help the blush that snuck on her face, but wasn't noticeable due to her heavy purple makeup. Her attire was a simple vampire, but she still managed to scare the crap out of her brothers.

Tyler Hudson. Captain of the football team, his sister's Darcy Hudson, the bitchiest cheerleader of them all. Tyler in a way was similar to his sister, but his care was in better use.

"H-hey Tyler, what are you supposed to be?" She asked. Curiosity taking the better of her as she looked him up and down with raised eyebrows. Her nerves were jumping, but slowing when his white teeth were presentable.

He looked down at his costume. "I'm ugh, I'm a werewolf. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah," she says skeptically with a smile.

"I picked this one because you know, girls dig werewolves, and I was trying to um, impress this one certain vampire." He smiles confidently, taking a step closer to a flushed Stella.

"Yeah, because girls really dig hairy beats'," she says sarcastically, a smirk still glued. "But I'm sure Edward would love it."

He smiles, "Well, this vampire is super cute, and she's in this band right? Lemonade Mouth, they're music is pretty tight."

"Well, this vampire might have a little spark for you too." She smiles.

Dressed as little red riding hood, Mo moved her hips slightly to the beat. Her hand cupped the plastic containing punch. Charlie soon enough made his way towards her and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hey little red," he smiles. She can't but help chuckle slightly. "I um, was kind of um… you know, w-wondering if maybe you would ugh- I was hoping that-"

"Charlie," she interrupts laughing.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

She laughs, "Do you want to dance?" She asked placing her cup down, grabbing his shaky hand. He swallows, his words lost in his lungs, his knees are about to give out but somehow he pulls through because _she's_ holding _his_ hand. She made the first move. "Charlie?"

"Yes," he suddenly says, "Y-yeah. I would love too."

"Me too," she smiles leading his body to the floor. While dancing, Mo bumps into a figure. She turns, already ready to apologize to the stranger, until the blond hair was in sight. She laughs. "Hey, having fun?" She asked hugging Olivia.

Olivia nods, and Wen stops his dancing to look at her and Mo. "A blast. So, where's Stella?"

Mo shrugs and looks around the dance floor for the vampire. She smirks when she sees her holding hands with a cute guy. Once she walks towards them, Mo can't help but giggle. "Speak of the devil."

"Actually, Mo, that would be Olivia here," she smiles pointing at her devilish ware. "But yes, the devil shall speak. This is Tyler, Tyler this is Mo, Charlie, Wen and Olivia."

Tyler smiles, "Nice to meet you all. Oh, Stella, I love this song, may I have this dance?" He asks, smirking.

Mo takes Charlies hand, who is now somewhat relaxed. The two dance, as a conversation spikes. Charlie smiles at her, and he stops his dancing. "Will you go out with me?" He asks. She stops, and looks at him with a blank expression at first, but slowly returns it with a small smirk and a blush. She looks down at her feet.

"Charleie, I-"

"I know," he cuts her off, she looks up with a frown. "I know, I know." He sighs, "I just, really like you Mo, and I know I'm being selfish but I want to feel love too." He sighs once more, "I just really thought I was feeling it with you and-"

"Charlie," she cuts his rant off. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

A touch startled Olivia, as she turned. "Um, sorry," Wen flushes, looking down, "Ugh, want to dance?"

She smiles, "Sure." Fluster at her embarrassment, she takes his hand and he awkwardly looks down, while the two rock back in forth on their heels as considered, 'dancing.' He looks up and notices how devilish she really looks in her costume; it's enough to make anyone nervous.

She catches a glance at him and blushes. "Is there something wrong?" She asks, looking down and immediately stopping her rocking to look at his questionably. It was then she realized their hands were still connected, she quickly brought it back to her side. Her cheeks pinked as she cocked her head.

"Wha- no, no not at all I was just ugh-" He pauses as he notice the hope in her eyes, as if she'd want to hear she look absolutely ravishing because honestly, Wen hadn't figured the word to descried the beauty that was standing two feet away from himself. "I was just going to say you ugh look great tonight." He smiles.

But that's not even the beginning of his words. If he had it his way, he and she would elope, and all would be right. He and her would be a couple, and sing together and dance together and hell, they might even win prom king and queen once the day comes. But a rejection isn't exactly on his top ten things to do, and especially one from the girl he's had an eye for ever since detention. He smiled at remembering the day.

"Wen, are you alright?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. He snaps out of his thoughts to look at her. He nods, and she takes his hand once more to sway to the beat.

After an hour of constant dancing, stopping, drinking (the punch of course), and talking, Wen stopped. Olivia, who was dancing with him, looked at his flabbergasted. "We-" She started, but Wen, cut her off in a kiss.

It was like that damn day he asked her out and she kissed him, but although it might've been meaningless to her, It meant the world to him. But this time, she reacted to the kiss. He felt her soft, lips on his and he loved every minute of it. He smiled because he could taste the lemonade on her mouth, unless it was his own, but he didn't care because this would be the second time that they kissed. He pulled away, due to the lack of oxygen. He looked down at her and was shocked at the least at her radiant smile.

"Olivia, I know you said you wanted to wait so… I love you, Liv. I always have, and first loves don't just- just go away…. They stick with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks at him, her heart was pounding and her words were lost. She nodded her head rigorously, and he smiled. "Yes, yes, Wen." She flung her petty body onto to his and he happily caught her in an arm breaking hug.

"You do not know how long I was waiting to hear that." He explains in her hair, which he was now inhaling the sent. Strawberries greeted him, which was odd because he never could have guessed something so evil, as in her dress ware, would smell so beautiful.

He walks away from her open body and heads for the stage. The music stops, and all eyes are landed on his. Wen looks directly at Olivia as he clutches the microphone rack rather nervously. "Olivia, you are the most beautiful girl I ever met. I'm so glad that you're in my life." Turning around, Wen nods at the band behind him, as if they'd get the hit he was implying on.

Slowly, they start to play, and Wen sings into the microphone, taking Charlie's surprisingly good advice.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin<br>It's time to sink or swim  
>Watch him play for ya<em>

_For you I'd be (Whoah)  
>Runnin a thousand miles<br>Just get you where you are  
>Step to the beat of my heart.<em>

_I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I admit I<br>Rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know that I won't be the first one  
>Given you all this attention<br>But baby listen_

_I just need somebody to love  
>I-I don't need too much<em>

_Just need somebody to love.  
>(Somebody to love)<br>I don't need nothing else  
>I promise girl, I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<em>

_Everyday I bring the sun around  
>I sweep away the clouds.<br>Smile for me (Smile for me)  
>I would take<br>Every second, every single time  
>Spend it like my last dime.<br>Step to the beat of my heart._

_I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I admit I<br>Rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know I won't be the first one  
>Given you all this attention<br>But baby listen_

_I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)  
>I-I don't need too much<br>Just need somebody to love.  
>(Somebody to love)<em>

_I don't need nothing else  
>I promise girl, I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody I-I need somebody_

_I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
>(Somebody to love)<br>I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody<em>

_And you can have it all  
>Anything you want I can bring<br>Give you the finer things, yeah  
>But what I really want<em>

_I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
>Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)<em>

_Find me somebody to love (Ohh)_

_I need somebody to love (Yeah)  
>I-I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love.  
>Somebody to love. I don't need<em>

_nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<em>

_(Somebody to love)  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<br>I need somebody (I swear I need somebody to love)_

_I-I need somebody.  
>Oh oh oh oh oh... etc<em>

_Is she out there  
>Is she out there<br>(repeat)_

_I just need somebody to love._

**I know, a crappy place to end. I apologize. Hey, maybe I'll continue? Stella / OC. Charlie /Mo? Or hey, maybe even more Wen / Olivia? Who knows? And please don't roll your eyes at me for the song selection. I am not a Justin Beiber fan, but his music is catchy, so please do not bark on me about this. Aren't you happy I made Olivia and Wen together? Maybe in another story I'll do a future fic? But, my story lines always change. So, I love you my readers. **

**So, *SINGS* don't stop, Reviewing. **


End file.
